Cryostats employing the well-known Joule-Thomson effect or cooling cycle are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,006,157, 3,021,683, 3,048,021, 3,320,755, 3,714,796, 3,728,868, and 4,237,699. All of the cryostats shown in the foregoing patents rely upon devices to achieve the Joule-Thomson effect that would prevent such a refrigeration device from being disposed in a confined location or require moving parts to cause flow restriction.